Demons and Alcohol Don't Mix Well
by TsukiXDYomi
Summary: Ghirahim bartered with the devil himself. He traded his title for the ability to return to the world as a human; he still has some demon in him. He settled in the location that Link resided. His search for the boy is very tiresome and irksome to Ghirahim. He decides to head over to the bar and drink his troubles away. But the sky child appears in front of him at the wrong time.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword or any of the characters.

**Summary:** Demon Lord Ghirahim bartered with the devil himself. He exchanged his title for the ability to return to the world as a human; he still had a vague amount of demon blood within him. He settled in the location that the 'sky-child' resided. His search for the boy is very tiresome and irksome to the former Demon Lord. He decides to head over to the bar and drink his troubles away. But the sky child appears in front of him at the wrong time. **Nonconsensual** at first. Meaning there is **RAPE** at first; but then he starts groaning ;D.

**Note**: I think I'm better at writing yaoi.. I need to find a way to make my writing more interesting than the old content I utilized before. Until then, wait for me please. P.S. this is** nonconsensual** at first. Even at the end, he kinda claims he didn't like it - but he knew he did. Also, so this means if you want consensual smex, just wait like for the next chapter, if I actually come to write it out xD.

* * *

**Ghirahim's PoV:**

A smirk lingers on my face as I walk around what the humans call 'SkyLoft', the place where that petulant brat lives. My appearance is similar, but there are many obvious changes. There are no longer diamonds on my cheeks and my attire has changed. What once was a velvety crimson cape, is now just a black t-shirt and some jeans along with some shoes. I have to practice saying my name, since I am so accustomed to saying 'I am Demon Lord Ghirahim'.

I walk around looking eagerly for the sky-child, very anxious to see his reaction to my appearance here. Instead, I find the maiden who I vigorously tried to capture to revive my master. The brilliant smile shining on her face drops as soon as she sees me.

"Why hello there, miss" I say kindly, trying to act like a completely different person. She obviously is suspicious, but she responds kindly as well. "Hello there. I haven't seen you around here before." she responds with a vague smile on her lips. "Ah, that's because I traveled around from the small islands around here." I had to respond carefully for that answer. "Oh, I see," she answers, not too convinced, "Well my name is Zelda. What is your name?". Ah, she's playing that game eh? In that case, I'll tease her a bit. "I am... kuchisake onna~" I say with an eerie voice. (A/N: Kuchisake Onna: is the slit mouth woman: it's a japanese legend and is a horror movie...) She glares at me and replies "enough of your childish taunting. What's your true name?". "Fine fine~. My name is Seraphim" I announce.

"That sounds notoriously close to the name **Ghirahim**. Ring any bells?" she claims, eyeing my reactions closely. "I don't believe it does, Zelda" I say letting the name roll off of my tongue. I made sure to be extra careful not to let her name drip off of my tongue like venom in my mouth. "I'm watching you very carefully..." she warns while walking off with a face filled with scorn. I have to hold in my profound temptation to laugh mischievously.

I see a little boy out who is trying to catch a bug from a tree. "Hey there. Have you seen a boy who has blond hair, blue eyes, wears green?" I inquire kindly. "Oh you mean Link? No I haven't, now that you mention it! He has to come out and help me catch bugs like he used to!" he whines. "Oh okay, thanks anyway" I don't know where he is. Perhaps I could go in the academy and search for him in there?

I enter the main door and look around inside the Knight Academy. So this is where the boy lives, in some sort of dormitory? I notice that there are names upon the doors so I search for the sky-child's door. I find that his is on the first floor and so I knock on his door and say 'is anyone in there?'. I wait about three minutes, until I get impatient and try to open the door, but it is locked. I try not to seethe, but I just want to see him already. I want to relish that look of anguish when he notices that I returned.

I wander around for a few hours, until I get very frustrated and give up for the day. I go into the bazaar and see that there is a bar (A/N: I don't believe there is one, but o.e oh well). I order one heavy beverage with Alcohol inside of it. I gulp down the drink quickly, trying to distract myself from my anxiety. What if it ends up that I came back for nothing, because he doesn't even live here anymore? With the thought in mind I feel madness creeping up and down my spine. I order one, after another, after another, until I can't even tell what the hell it is I'm doing anymore. I see one illuminated figure right in front of me and I smirk; I finally found him.

* * *

**Link's PoV:**

Gully told me that a strange guy he's never seen around here was asking about if he saw me. That's bizarre. I walk inside the bazaar, about to buy a stamina potion, after a long day of helping out at the Lumpy Pumpkin. I stop dead in my tracks as I notice a familiar face by the skyloftians, drinking an intense amount of alcohol. His eyes fall upon mine and he smirks. Oh crap. I'd recognize that smirk anywhere; that flamboyant confidence of his!

"Ghirahim!?" I scream with confusion. "You're finally here, Skychild. You made me wait," he says with a series of hiccups and he slurs, "now yer gonna pay~". Before I have time to react he grabs me by the collar of my knight uniform and drags me outside into the pool of darkness. (A/N: Yeah, Yeah. I know the Bazaar isn't open during the night time. Just pretend it is open 24/7)

"What are you doing!" I exclaim while trying to escape from his strong grip. He takes me all the way to the other side of the waterfall, into the cave, and finally to the area where my loftwing was captured. "Why did you drag me all the way here!?" I yell at him while trying to release his grip from my clothes. To no avail, he continues to just stare at me with an amused look on his face. "Yew thought yew saw the rest of me~?" He lets out a disturbing, menacing laughter.

"Did'ya miss me sky-child?" he inquires while inching closer toward me. "You're supposed to be trapped inside the Master Sword!" I claim rhetorically, not intending for him to answer. Which he didn't. His eyes merely continued to penetrate through my entire being. "Well, now I'm here. What do you want with me. Your plan failed, I defeated demise and I-" the air in my lungs is cut off as he grips my throat tightly, and seethes angrily. "Yes, and I thought I'd make you pay, Skychild. How could a wretched worm like you manage to defeat my master!? It's some type of elaborate prank!" he screams, obviously not as intoxicated as before, his words sounding more clear. "I know just how to do it~! Do you remember, boy? We're connected by an intricate red thread of fate." He says while licking his lips together, making me cringe.

He releases me, only now, and I fall onto the ground gasping for air. I don't get much time to relish the crisp night time air as he grabs me firmly and forces a kiss upon my lips. My eyes grow wide in horror and I try to pry him off of me, only to no avail. His grip tightens on me more when I keep trying to get away, so I admit defeat in order to prevent him from holding me tighter. His long tongue swirls around in my mouth, exploring various crevices. My face is starting to burn up and I feel like I'm becoming ill. I bite his tongue and he pulls back angrily.

He delivers a somewhat frightening death glare and I look away. He pushes me down to the grass and pins my arms down.

"Oi, what are you doing now?" I inquire, my voice shaking now. "What do you think, skychild?" he says playfully. My eyes widen as I consider all the possible things he could be about to do. "Get off of me" I warn, despite the fact that I'm defenseless at the moment. "Oh? But this is only the beginning, boy" he says as his lips form into a twisted smirk. I grimace as he removes my emerald colored knight uniform. Leaving me with only the under clothes and my pants and boxers. "You can't be serious..." I declare with my voice getting more and more shakier by the moment. "Does it look like I'm joking" he promptly gives me his completely serious gaze.

At this point, I get panicked and start thrashing around and doing anything and everything to get away from him. He growls slightly and punches me across the face, startling me into keeping still. Swiftly, he removes the remnants of the clothing covering my chest - then he stares at my bare chest. My face is red and I glare at him intensely. This; however, only makes him more amused.

He starts to kiss downward toward my neck, starting to play at the nape and contours of it. He reaches my chest and goes over to the buds of my nipples and sucks on them lustfully, craftily smothering them with his saliva from that long tongue of his. "Stop!" I yell and try and hit him but he dodges it, and pins my arms down once more. This situation is dreadfully hopeless the way I see it, but I'm not going to give up.

* * *

**Ghirahim's PoV:**

The sky child is obviously horrified, seeing as his sky-blue eyes follow my movements closely, and he's incessantly trying not to allow the waves of pleasure wash over him. We will see how long that will last.

I continue to lick his nipple and play with the other one with my other hand. He starts squirming uncomfortably and give him a stern look, as if to warn him not to continue to flail recklessly. I move over to the other side and repeat the process I did with the other. All the while my hand travels down to his groin, eager to see if he is hard. I smirk victoriously, as I grope the tightness from his pants.

"You can't deny the pleasure, Skychild." I claim as he looks at me roughly, as if he wanted to kill me. Though, he couldn't. Well, he could considering he did it once, but the sword was the only thing that allowed me to be defeated by such a boy. "Let's move on, shall we?" I say, growing impatient of the foreplay I'm giving him above the waist. I run my fingers across the fabric of his pants, carefully examining them, until I finally take them off along with the remainder of his clothing.

"You look absolutely appetizing, and yours is far bigger than I expected from a boy of your age. However, you're nowhere near as big as mine is" his face is so red right now, that look of humiliation is priceless. I could indulge in such an expression for a lifetime, if I wanted to. I grab a hold of his erect cock, and his eyes widen with undeniable fear. "Stop this foolishness, now." He demands firmly. "Oh, am I humiliating you skychild? I'm sorry, I really am, but now that I've got you right where I want you - I won't let you go" I respond.

I start to slowly stroke him, watching as he fidgets with discomfort. Going at a slow, steady pace, I peruse his actions very intently; his eyes are tightly closed and he is clenching his teeth as if to muffle the sounds that are tempting to escape. Oh but, without a doubt, those sounds will come out soon.

I notice him shaking fervently, and I wonder if it's from pleasure or from fear. I conjecture that they are embodied together. I hear a vague sound of a moan, and he squirms with discomfort as he catches a glimpse of my amusement. I pump faster, further stimulating the love juice within him to come out.

"I assume you'll come soon, skychild. Don't hold in that beautiful scream of yours when you do, though" I whisper huskily with a smirk. He shoots me a brisk glare until his eyes close quickly again as the pleasure is sheer within his expressions. By this point he can't hold them in any longer, and he groans softly at first, but then starts getting louder. As I expected, the louder his voice gets, the more I feel a profound tightness in my pants.

His screams are echoing in my ears and I can't get enough of it. With a few more firm strokes, he comes on my pants, milky white juice scattering over it. He opens his eyes and glares at me roughly.

Before giving him another moment to recuperate, I wrap my mouth around his dick. His eyes widen and he, once more, has that pleasured expression that turns me on so. I prod it slowly within my mouth, wrapping my elongated tongue around it stealthily. Once more, those groans and moans escape from his lips and I can see that he feels uncomfortable with the fact, but he can't conceal them like he could in the past. Intriguingly enough, the skychild cums much quicker than he did before, and he lets out the most fabulous groan imaginable. He gradually opens his eyes slowly, as if scared to see another person. I smirk with delight, having swallowed all of his semen in my mouth.

"There, you've had your fun. Now let me go" he manages, looking away with embarrassment. "Oh, but we're far from being finished boy. I intend to go all the way with you" I say firmly. "You're joking. You must be insane if you think I'm going to let you do anything else to me" he's obviously trying to scare me. Much to his unknown disappointment, I'm not the least bit scared about what this skychild can do now, because he's defenseless. Which is exactly the way I enjoy it.

"You continue to tell yourself that, boy. But the truth is, you're all mine and you're defenseless. You no longer have a sword to protect yourself, and all your dignity might as well be gone at this point~" I taunt him. He grits his teeth together and tries to punch me, but I dodge it.

"Now shall we start again?" I say while licking my lips lustfully. His cyan orbs grow wide with a sense of horror, which adds to my lust.

* * *

**Link's PoV:**

My eyes widen in horror in realization that he's not just teasing me about going all the way. There's no way I'm just going to sit by idly and let him rape me. I will have to make it too difficult for him to do anything to me.

"Get away from me!" I scream at him, mauling towards his face, desperately trying to make him give up his desires. "Not a chance~" he replies, taking out a bag that appeared from behind him. I didn't even see that bag before!? He takes out some rope and smirks mischievously. "We can do this the easy way, which means you'll let me have you, or we'll do this the hard way where I tie you up with this rope" he explains. I get up and try and grab my clothes to run away - stupid move much - and he catches me by my arm and slams me into the grass, binding my arms tightly by the rope and then stands up. He removes his shirt carefully, yet skillfully, then proceeds to remove the remaining clothing.

Finally, he's stark naked, and I feel loads of discomfort clinging to my ever fiber. I look away and stare at the stone wall beside me. I hear movement, and my heartbeat quickens and I feel that urge to get away, crawling within me.

"So, skychild, are you embarrassed?" He asks me tauntingly. "Not exactly," I lie, "But I certainly don't want to see you without any clothes on". "Ah, well you see, I was going to be rather friendly and loosen you up before I penetrate through you for your first time. But, if you won't return the favor... I don't think I can" he's making a deal with me; great.

I sigh heavily and look over at him; my face is most likely as red as a lobster. "There I looked over at you, are you happy?" I inquire quite harshly. "Oh by no means am I, skychild. Not only do you have to look at me, you also have to give me pleasure in return." He is obviously having a blast torturing me. "What do you want" I ask with a sigh. "Suck my dick" he says with an amused smirk on his face. "I can't do that!" he doesn't look satisfied when I say that. He sighs and looks over at me with an exhausted expression. "Well you have had your chance, boy. No more going back" he declares, and my eyes widen in realization about what will happen as a result.

"Wait! I change my mind, I'll give you pleasure..!" I panic, only to no avail as he shakes his head. "I told you, it's too late now. I want to feel inside of you, and I can't hold back any longer" he says with a serious tone. Inching closer, he walks toward me leisurely with a seemingly lustful trance. When he reaches me, he flips me over and craftily puts his erect cock at my entrance, I'm assuming. The reason I'm assuming, being because I'm facing the opposite direction, and therefore cannot see what he's doing. Though, I likely wouldn't even want to see such a horrific thing.

"Please don't" I plead one more time, but that plea is unanswered as he slowly yet roughly enters his cock inside of me, penetrating through it tightly. It doesn't go in all the way, until he roughly shoves the remaining distance inside. I let out a bloodcurdling scream and grip the grass beneath me tightly. He thrusts, ignoring the apparent pain from the impact. I fear that I'm going to be ripped apart.

"You're so tight, skychild. It feels amazing. More amazing than any other demon I have had before" he admits while grunting lowly and continuing to thrust inside of me. "I'll kill you!" I threaten, but know it can't be done, and I hold back the tears that are stinging in my eyes. "It hurts" I manage in a painful whisper. I whisper that because one, I don't want to show him my weakness and two, because it hurts to even speak. He continues to thrust deeply, hitting spots I never even imagined could be touched. Occasionally, I'll hear him grunt with pleasure and I groan primarily from the pain.

"Could it be you're enjoying this now, skychild?" he asks me with a look of amusement. "Not even in your dreams" I retort while clenching my teeth and trying to keep my legs from giving out. As he starts moving even faster, a strange feeling wells up inside of me and I hate my body at this point. I bite down on my lip roughly to prevent a groan from escaping. But as he continues to move with such tenacity, I find myself succumbing to the feelings of pleasure that are washing over me. Groans and moans escape from my mouth by this point and my face feels like it's on fire, but I assume it's because I'm blushing like crazy.

"I'm going to release it all inside of me" my eyes widen at this statement. "No don't!" I protest. "Why not, it's not like you'll get pregnant" that was true, but I don't want lingering sensations of him being inside of me. Before I can make any other protest, he thrusts firmly again and releases a sea of his semen within me. I'm left panting on the grass as he smirks with amusement. "Oh but we're still not done here!" He declares gleefully.

"WHAT!?" I scream furiously. "WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" I ask rhetorically, desperately trying not to stimulate what is stinging at my eyes. "You know you liked it, Skychild" he taunts me while coming closer again. "You know you liked it, MY ASS!" I retort with a glare on my face. "Ah, come on. You were making those lustful sounds, so you must have liked it!" He has a point there, but there's no way in hell that I'm going to tell him that he's right.

"Ah but we're going to be doing this more often, Skychild. Because I live here now, in Skyloft. And you'll just have to deal with it" he lets out a maniacal laugh.

* * *

**Ghirahim's PoV:**

That child was positively enriching every single time I thrusted within him. There's no way I'm done with him yet. He doesn't seem quite affected yet. My plan is to make him my sex whore, and fuck him whenever I please. Who knows how long it will take to make him come around and actually beg me to fuck him. I smile at the thought and stare over at the child.

"What are you thinking about you sick, twisted, bastard?" He's so adorable when he insults me. Because what he doesn't know is that the more he insults me, the harder I will proceed to fuck him.

"Thinking about how often we'll meet here and do dirty things together" I answer with a wink. "Fuck you!" he yells. "I'll fuck you instead~" I declare and turn him over once more. "Are you kidding me!" He yells with frustration, and I push into him roughly, once more. This time, it goes in with ease and he doesn't even scream this time. I can affirm that he's still shaking. I thrust rhythmically, occasionally thrusting faster with the waves of pleasure that envelop me.

He groans and I smirk with satisfaction. Yes, that's right. Let out those lustful cries for more. Though he hadn't, he merely groaned. It's not like he moaned/groaned my name or anything. I guess it's a good thing he didn't though, for the moment he does that is the moment I lose all sense of tenderness. In short, him moaning my name means that I would likely fuck him senseless.

It's easy to discern that he's sustaining the groans lodged within his throat. A moan is released into the quiet night that surrounds us with grace, aside from the sounds of our moans almost interlaced with each other.

"You don't have to hold in your voice, Sky-Child. By all means, please let me know what a wonderful job I'm doing in messing with your mind and body." I hiss while growling lowly. He merely pants with a raspy sound in his throat, until he manages to say "As if you're making me feel any pleasure from this". "Are you sure about that?" I counter, still fucking him from behind. Then I take his erection in my hand at the same time and start stroking slowly at first. In response, a groan loud enough for me to distinguish is released from the sky-child's lips with bliss, and he blushes hard - knowing that I'm amused.

As my pace quickens while I penetrate him roughly from behind, my stroking gets brisker - gaining frantic moans in response - he's unable to stop them from coming out. His face is a deep shade of crimson at this point, and it's almost as if he's constricting his throat in order to suppress the moans from spilling out. But it's proving to be futile, as they're coming out almost nonstop. I feel the sexual tension rising and my climax coming so I grip his ass and shove powerfully into him three more times before coming inside of him. As if right in synchronization, his erection comes too.

"Well that was fun. Thanks for letting me have a taste of you. Don't think this is it though, 'Link'. I have become a human to fully make you become my slave. You will succumb to the hand of me - as I praise you with pleasure. You'll be begging for more, when you least expect it" I say confidently. He snorts with laughter in a bitter manner. "You must be insane if you think I'll ever come to like having sex with a creep like you" he retorts. I throw him a fierce glare that causes him to jump. "Remember you're the one who's still tied up; I can still take advantage of you" I answer in a singsong voice. He clenches his teeth together and gives me the most contempted look I've ever witnessed. But I merely smile, knowing he won't get his way. I untie him cautiously and get dressed within but thirty seconds. All the while, I feel him staring into my soul with a look of loathing. "Until next time, Sky Child" I announce while walking away. "Oh and don't pretend you didn't like it at the end, I heard how frantic your moans were. You were having such a delightful time with me~" I say, receiving a confused and angry face from Link. He's likely confused because he knows he can't deny that what I did to him made him feel good, eventually. Though I already know there's no way he'd admit that to me.

**Link's PoV:**

I just keep my mouth shut as he tells me I enjoyed it, because deep down I know what he's saying is true. However, there's no way in hell that I'm going to tell him that I liked the pleasure he was giving me. I must be completely insane at this point. The terrifying part is, there's no going back. Ghirahim's here now, and he doesn't intend to leave from what I can see. I can't seek help from Zelda, or anyone else. It has to stay strictly between the two of us. Otherwise, I have not the slightest clue what actions Ghirahim will take.

* * *

End of chapter, Reviews are appreciated but not required.


End file.
